doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chex guy
Hi Chex guy, and welcome to the Doom wiki. I see you've already created and modified quite a few pages. A lot of them are valuable changes. However there are a few that are questionable: Computer, Modem, Network adapter and the Retronyms and Hardware categories are all very vague and broad concepts. Their relation to Doom is more than obvious, and it can be considered trivial enough that it is not really worth maintaining articles and categories for them on this wiki, on the basis that the articles would remain stubs, and may as well instead link to Wikipedia articles of the same names, which have plenty of content on those subjects. (Modem and Network adapter are furthermore two very different items.) Machinima, arguably, has little significance to Doom. Although its mention is suitable in Fan-made Doom movies, the article (as the above articles) would remain a stub, and the Wikipedia article on Machinima is much more sufficient. The change to Cyberdemon was inconsistent with other monster articles. We encourage you to browse the articles on the Wiki before making structural changes that might deviate from already established standards. :) If you feel that a large group of articles should be split (such as creating Disambiguation pages for all monsters present in more than one Doom game, or splitting Doom RPG monsters off from the Doom monster pages) you may wish to post first in Central Processing to see what the consensus on such a change might be. If you haven't already, be sure to check out Doom_Wiki:Policies_and_guidelines which establishes common rules for (among other things) what deserves an article here and what doesn't, and the formatting for articles. You've also demonstrated a good habit of wanting to create new pages and add lots of content to the Wiki! If you're wondering what pages we need the most, be sure to visit . That page lists all non-existant pages in order by the number of links made to them. The most wanted page right now is Radek Pecka, one of many speedrunners on Compet-N. And again, don't be afraid to ask questions and discuss subjects in their corresponding Talk pages. You can indent your posts there using the colon (:), and you can sign them automatically with four tildes (~). Have fun, and thanks! Zack 23:28, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Doom music If you change a page's name and turn the old name into a redirect to a different page, make sure to edit the old to update them correctly. Here you've created situations like this: #Guy follows link from E1M1: Hangar (Doom) to Doom music. #He is redirected to Music. #But he wanted the track info, so he goes to Music#Music listing and clicks on Doom music #Goto 2 #Guy never reaches Ultimate Doom music because . So you should do one of the following: #Revert all your music-related changes #Turn "Doom music" back into a redirect to Ultimate Doom music #Update all the pages that linked to Doom music so that they now link to Ultimate Doom music if appropriate. (I presume it'll be appropriate for most, if not all, of them.) --Gez 09:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Your edit history Hello and thank you for the interest you have shown towards this wiki over these years. However, I have to tell you something that is unfortunate but still needs to be addressed. Nearly all of your edits here have been removed and edited out, and even those that still exist in articles have been heavily questioned in terms of relevancy and quality. Generally speaking they have been too far fetched or non-encyclopedic for the standards of this wiki. Adding this type of content to the wiki is counter-productive and only increases the workload of other Doom Wiki users who need to clean up the edits. Therefore, my request for you is to rethink your approach to editing this wiki thoroughly before making further edits here. A good place to start would probably be to study our policies in detail and learn to mimic the style and conventions used in our cornerstone articles such as E1M1, Development of Doom and cacodemon. And in case after doing this you feel that you cannot or don't know how to renew your editing habits, I hope you would direct your Doom contributions to other, more relaxed Doom community services instead (eg. Doomworld forums, or maybe start a spinoff wiki of your own with a less formal tone). But if you do honestly feel that you can learn an encyclopedic writing style, I will be looking forward to seeing your future improved edits. And whatever you decide to do, I wish you the best of luck and happy Dooming! -- Janizdreg 16:51, November 15, 2010 (UTC)